Transcript:The Family Way
credits. :['''Scene': 59 Linden Court, Janet is back home with Ollie.]'' Janet: We're home. George? goes to the kitchen where she finds a note from George, she reads it. "Popped out to deal with forest fires in Australia, Thailand, and Malaysia]. Back in four minutes. P.S. Will pick up some stamps from the Post Office so make that an hour. arrives in his [[Thermoman] costume, throwing his helmet on the sofa. He is holding a bag.] Did you get the stamps. George: Oh, no, I forgot. I saw this gorgeous little outfit in the window of the baby shop. a pink [[baby] outfit which is too small for Ollie.] I just had to buy it. Janet: For who? George: Thinks. I have no idea. :spots a [[Kangaroo] from behind George.] Ollie: A Kangaroo! A Kangaroo! Janet: Ah, does Ollie want to see a Kangaroo and a Tigger on the vide... oh my god. What's that doing there? George? George: Eh? Oh, Joey. The poor little thing got seperate from his mother in the fire. I thought he could come and stay with us. Janet: Well he can't. What could we possibly want with a Kangaroo? George: Well, he could warn us if some people are trapped down an old mine shaft. Janet: No, that's just Skippy, George, they don't all do that. George: Joey up. Ah, but look at his sad little face, he looks like someonw out of Eastenders. Janet: George, get that Kangaroo out of this house and back to his mother, now. George: Okay. Say bye-bye, Joey. clicks. What's that, you think we should bring back a Koala? is not amused. I'm going. :flash. :['''Scene': 59 Linden Court, George is on the dinner table, looking fed up. Janet gives him his dinner]'' George: Oh, spaghetti, my favourite. You should have seen Joey's mother's face, Janet. I was crying so much she nearly drowned. Janet: What's gotten into you, George? Buying baby clothes, drooling over a Kangaroo. You're not getting broody, are you? George: No, Janet. Not me. I'm happy as we are. One's enough for us. Janet: something. George? George: he has shaped the spaghetti into baby shoes with his [[knife] and fork.] Doing it again, aren't I? :nods. :['''Scene': Northolt Health Centre, Mrs. Raven is photocopying a sheet. She takes a pile to the reception desk and gives one to a paitent.]'' Mrs. Raven: Take one and sit down. a sheet to another paitent. Nobody gets seen until they get it. Janet: I don't know what's come over George. I think he wants another baby. Mrs. Raven: Oh, I hate babies. Children cost too much. You know, the other day my triplets spent all my bingo money on food and would the police arrest 'em? paitent comes to the reception desk, Mrs. Raven gives her a sheet. Take one and sit down. Janet: What is that? Mrs. Raven: Doctor Crispin's television slot got a review in today's paper and I'm just making sure everybody knows about it. Janet: Is it good? Piers: his office. How could they say that?! Janet: Not so good then? Piers: The bloody morons! Janet: a look at the review. What does it say? Reading "Doctor Crispin is utterly superficial. A trite, conceited, two-dimensional, TV quack, who suffers from a bad case of terminal vanity." Mrs. Raven the review. I'd say they're being quite kind. Piers: into reception and takes a bottle on the desk. Are these Mr. Pushkin's anti-depressants? Janet: Yes. Piers: Good. the contents of the bottle into his hand and swallows them. Oh, look, it's the new equipment I've ordered. I've invested in the latest, state of the art, ultrasound scanner. Let them call me vein and superficial now. Janet: I'm impressed. Piers: And best of all it comes with a free male manicure and nasal hair clipper set. smiles, noticing his paitents looking at the review. Right, give those to me, snatching the reviews and those. I am warning you, Mrs. Raven, if I find one more piece of paper with this review on it. Mrs. Raven: Don't worry, doctor. You won't. Piers leaves, Mrs. Raven takes her cardigan off and turns around, revealing that the review is printed onto the back of her shirt. ['''Scene': 59 Linden Court, George is having a tea party with some toys.]'' George: More tea, Mrs. Winterbottom. And how about you, Mrs. Bogus, help yourself to another biscuit. the baby outfit from the floor. Oh, look at this gorgeous outfit I got, I think I'll go back and get the matching shorts. [[Ultron Postman] arrives.] Oh, look who it is, everyone. What have you got in your sack, Mr. Postman? hands George a sheet which he takes a look at. Ah, that explains it. I better come with you then. Mrs. Bogus, you be mother. and Postie leave and fly to [[Ultron]. Thermoman then flies back to Earth.] ['''Scene': 59 Linden Court, the kitchen, George is eating a carrot dipped in a box (White-U-Like) of soap powder.]'' Janet: Arrives. We're home. George: Through here. enters the kitchen and puts bags on the table. Janet, I've got an announcement to make. I'll get straight to the point. We're going to have another baby. Janet: You never did get the hand of chat-up lines, did you? the kitchen. George: It's a fact, Janet, we're having another baby. Janet: We're not and I should know. George: up, revealing a baby bump. Oh, I think we are. Category:Transcripts